Luftwaffecon HQ
What was once a simple revetment for Banshee and her three gumbies has expanded now into a small field headquarters for the Luftwaffecons. A small area around one of the hangars has been fenced off and given its own gatehouses. The gatehouses are thin sheet metal and have simple pivoting traffic barriers, almost always raised unless the gatehouses are manned, which only happens when they know someone important is visiting or a Luftwaffecon needs to be punished with a boring job.The gatehouses have no actual defenses beyond sandbags and a few mounted machine guns for looks; this is friendly territory and the gatehouses are there primarily because it felt wrong not to have them. Above the gatehouses, there are ironwork signs that read 'STÄRKE MACHT FREI'. These may be removed if there are complaints to the FCC. The only real defenses in the area come from a single massive 'flak tower' next to the hangar. Rising up almost as tall as the control tower nearby, the octagonal structure boasts 88mm flak guns on the cardinal faces, air-to-air missile launchers on the roof, and 8 pairs of 20mm flak guns, along with a huge array of smaller guns, space for an emergency medical supply, shelter for up to 100, an emergency landing pad, and concrete walls so thick that, should some major cataclysm like a direct hit from an asteroid overcome Decepticon HQ, the tower, at least, will probably remain standing, even if nobody within it survives. The hangar itself has been painted in 'Splittermuster'-style camouflage patterns in Cybertronian hues, again because it 'felt wrong' not to rather than any attempt to conceal it; the hangar is square in the middle of the main Decepticon airfield, right next to the runway and not exactly hard to find. If that didn't give it away, either side of the door there are two huge, red flags bearing the purple Decepticon insignia outlined in white. High-quality PA speakers on poles or tacked onto the corners of the hangar broadcast music -- usually opera, operatic metal or hard rock, depending on Unterfeldwebel Banshee's wishes -- into the compound, along with announcements, propaganda messages, and anything else Decepticon Command might want heard. The doors of the hangar have been painted with a massive mural, depicting busts of what Banshee considers great figures of the Decepticon empire: Führer Megatron, front and centre. Either side of him, Starscream and Shockwave. Moving outwards, one will find Astrotrain and Valour on the left, with Acid Storm and Banshee herself on the right. The outermost busts are subject to frequent change, with only Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave and (of course) Banshee herself remaining constant. It is rumoured that there is a bar hidden under the hangar. Banshee's revetment is in front of the hangar, across a small parade ground. Walled about twenty feet high on three sides, the revetment has space for Banshee, her Gumbies, and a reasonable stock of fuel and ammunition in an armoured bunker at the rear. You will usually find Sprocket here, if he's not towing long carts of ammunition, fuel, bombs, rockets and other sundry supplies between the armoury, here, and the hangar. There is an easel placed in the best position to catch the sunlight, and the view of other Decepticons and ancillary craft landing on the runways and pads nearby. Next to the easel, one will find three chairs sized for the average Decepticon, along with several smaller chairs and one large enough for Megatron, should he decide to stop by. Within easy reach of the chairs, one will find a large, German-styled vintage radio (tuned to the same station as the PA system), several bottles and cubes of expensive brandy-type engex, and a box of Banshee's expensive cobalt-copper cigarettes. One will often find Hannah and Magnus here, playing a complicated German card game. The majority of the revetment is open space, where Banshee sleeps when in her altmode, a few oil stains on the ground indicating where her engine is usually found. There are two sets of chocs off to one side to prevent her rolling off, should her brakes fail - you never know, with these old airframes. Tucked off to one side, there's a small hut that contains recharge palettes for Banshee and her gumbies, along with lockers for personal effects and a few propaganda posters. Category:Decepticon bases on Cybertron category:Luftwaffecons category:Tarn